New and Forgetten
by darkenwings
Summary: A group of kids had affected Malfoy’s life and now he’s slightly blind and have forgot a few of things. Harry and Ron bet each other they can help him remember his past. The reward was having Hermione. SLASH HPDMRM better summary inside
1. The details

New and Forgotten  
  
Summary: It's the six year for Hogwarts. A group of kids had affected Malfoy's life and now he's blind and have forgot a lot of things. Harry and Ron bet each other they can help him remember his past. The reward was having Hermione. SLASH HP/DM/RM rated R for sexual thoughts from Harry and Ron, swearing, dirty humor, mention rape.OOC.slight Hermione bashing at the end. Does that mean PG-13??? Tell me ppl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
We stopped.  
  
"Now look what you've done Fillian!"  
  
We all rather towards to the young boy. His eyes were closed and beside his ears were bleeding.  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWW GROSS!!!!" Fillian screamed. She tugged her blonde hair. (pigtails) and stuck out her tongue  
  
"Gross my ass Fillian. You're the one that benefit the whole plan. Is it that difficult to hold your temptations?" Janet said bitterly. Her dark brown eyes glaring at Fillian  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Victoria asked. She blend down and poked the boy's head.  
  
"It's not ALL my fault you guuuuuys!! I can't help it! He was there in front of me, bending down fixing his shoe and his- "  
  
"His ass was facing you, right?" Matt snapped. " You're disgusting sister Fillian."  
  
"Whatever guys. We shall not argue. For now we have an injured boy in our hands. And at the location the injury is, I believe he may become worse then you can imagine." Shizuko whispered.  
  
"QUICK!! To the Healing Tears!!!" Matt shouted. He bend down and lifted the boy up and ran away with the others running after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't tell me you're JEALOUS Harry."  
  
"No I'm not jealous. You're the one that's jealous."  
  
It was a typical day. Lame insults at the beginning, to serious verbal insults.  
  
But of course. There is something The-Boy-Who-Lived is jealous about.  
  
Hermione and Ron.  
  
They have been couples for a few of weeks. When Ron figured out that Harry LIKES Hermione, He had this stupid plan called: 'make-harry-jealous- everyday-by-making-up-in-front-of-him'  
  
Of course, Ron would never have thought such 'stupid' idea to Harry because he was his best friend. But ever since Harry reject Ginny's love so horribly because he was drunk that time, Ron's point of view changed  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH I SAID I'M NOT FUCKING JEALOUS!!!!"  
  
There. You see?  
  
"DAMN RIGHT YOU'RE JEALOUS!!! AND DON'T CALL MY MOTHER A BITCH LIKE THAT MALFOY DID!!!" Ron bellowed and pounced at Harry.  
  
A fight begun.  
  
It ends with Ron under Harry. Ron's jeans have fallen down slightly, his shirt higher then usually, Harry was grabbing Ron's sleeve and Ron is grabbing Harry's legs.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione screamed.  
  
They both looked up.  
  
"I HATE homosexual! Ron, how can you do this to me?? WE HAVE FRICKING SEX THE OTHER DAY AND NOW YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE FUCKED BY YOUR FRIEND???" There she was, wearing very revealing clothes and her hands up her hips.  
  
"Oh, honey, I can explain!!!" Ron said quickly and pushed Harry off him.  
  
"Damn right you better can!" she snapped and tossed her hair. Harry winced. Even though she was a sexy babe. She can be such a bitch sometimes.  
  
"See, Hermione, I was fighting with Harry because he is JEALOUS of our relationships."  
  
"RON!!!" Harry shouted angrily. Feeling betrayed by his 'best' friend.  
  
"Jealous?" Hermione purred. She went towards to Harry. Who is sitting in Japanese styled. She bend down and wrapped her legs around him with her arms around his neck "are you jealous because you can't have me?" she started to kiss Harry's neck.  
  
Harry moaned quietly. By that sound, Hermione got off Harry and pushed him back hard.  
  
"Fuck off. Dickless Jerk." And left. On her way she stopped and turn around, facing Ron.  
  
"It's, like, over, ok?" and she left. Leaving both boys stunned, angry, and hurt.  
  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"STOP!!!!! FATHER PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and tried to get off the bed. But my father had pinned me down and laugh. A blast of alcohol came up to my nose. My father only touches me like this when he's happy, horny, or just drunk. Other times he will beat me up with several of items. Like a chair, Lamp. But once he is drunk, he puts several of items IN me. He started to remove my clothes but I can no longer take this.  
  
Ever since I chose not to be a Death Eater, which was when I was 11, he started to do this to me. My mother finds this amusing. Sometimes, she records this with a muggle toy or joins in. I hate my family. I hate how they treat me. Every house elves knows about this. They will be locked in the attic while my father or mother treats me like this. But they know what is going on. With my screaming, with my mother screaming: make it harder Luc! Harder for him!!!! Or all sorts of noises you hear when someone hurts you in both ways I've told you.  
  
I hate my life. There were times when I see the Weasley family. And I feel so jealous, so angry how their parents can be so good, yet my parents done things that hurts me so much. I've cried each night and day. I cry in the night because of the beating or raping. I then cried to myself at the day thinking "WHY?" over and over again.  
  
But this time, I cannot take this. I kicked my father's stomach as hard as I can. He fell off me and to the floor. I ran away from the room. No needing to wear back my clothes because he haven't start removing them. I ran and ran. Squeezing my eyes shut and cried when I kicked the door open and ran out the streets. I cried and cried. Never looking back and never opening my eyes.  
  
********************************  
  
Finally, when my lungs feels bursting, eyes swollen, and feet aching like hell, I stopped and cried softy this time. I looked at myself from the puddles. I looked messed up. The hair was flying and dripping with water now that I've noticed that it had been raining. Hard. I looked at my shoes. They are dirty and unlaced. I bend down and started to tie those up when someone tapped my shoulder. I jumped and turned around.  
  
Five people had planted their feet on the wet ground staring at me. One of them, a blonde haired girl, wearing a tank top (even in this weather) a leather skirt and sandals bend down till we were face to face.  
  
"Hi there! Know what, I just want to know do you have the firmest butt compared to your friends." With that, she smacked my rear end. And quickly, I was reminded about my father.  
  
"HEY ME ALONE!!" I pushed her away and ran off.  
  
"HEY CHILL I WAS JUST WONDERING!!" and the girl started to run after me. The others follow.  
  
"GO AWAY!! PLEASE!!" I squeezed my eyes again and ran straight. Tears ran down my cheek again.  
  
"YOU'RE MAKING HIM CRY STOP IT FIL!!!!" A girl's voice shouted. I didn't even brother to check what she looked like.  
  
"LET'S BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THIS LIL PUNK HUH?" a boy's voice.  
  
"NO!!!! PLEASE GO AWAY!!!!" I ran harder against my legs will. Unfortunately I fell. And my last image was a red brick on the floor dangerously close.  
  
~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Telling A Mal what?

New and Forgotten  
  
Summary: It's the six year for Hogwarts. A group of kids had affected Malfoy's life and now he's slightly blind and have forgot a lot of things. Harry and Ron bet each other they can help him remember his past. The reward was having Hermione. SLASH HP/DM/RM rated R for sexual thoughts from Harry and Ron, swearing, dirty humor, rape.OOC.slight Hermione bashing at the end. Does that mean PG-13??? Tell me ppl.  
  
Hi guys..It's me darkenwings. I've been thinking should I put lemon. And should I give a graphic rape at the past..I don't' know...and if no one reviews (which I don't' really care because I'm writing this for my friend) I'll chose yes there will be. So it will no longer be a considering of PG- 13. Thank you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 2: Testing Malfoy's sight and memory  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
........  
  
The boy laid at Shizuko's arms.  
  
"That poor boy.." She whispered.  
  
Janet slammed her fist at the wall. "DAMN HIS FATHER!! IF I FIGURE OUT WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE!! I'LL FUCKING BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM!!!"  
  
"Count me in man, he is such a fucking asshole!" Matt hiss. He tugged on his left earring lightly his other hand he ran through his dark hair.  
  
They had brought the boy at the Healing Rains. But when they tried to heal him. He started to scream his father's name over and over again. And when they removed his clothes. They were into a big shocked at all the scars, bruises and dried blood at his inner thigh.  
  
The Rainbow Drops fall to her hand. 'Healing Rain' it was called. A chamber raining the colors from the rainbow. Each drop can heal even the most deadly diseases from normal human being. But somehow, it isn't working as well as it use to.  
  
"Why isn't it working for this boy?" Fillian pouted. She tapped the boy's head "HELLO??"  
  
"Shhhhhhhh, I think he's waking up." Shizuko whispered again. Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran towards to the boy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
I opened my eyes.  
  
Nothing. Total darkness.  
  
I'm lying at someone's bed.  
  
"He's awake!! YAHOO!!!" A girls voice.  
  
But I can't see her face. I can only see the darkness.  
  
"W.here." I reached out my arms. And founded them connected with another as soon as I reached out.  
  
"Hello...what's your name?" A gentle, soft voice whispered.  
  
I couldn't think. I thought harder. Only having a burning head for a result. Then I remembered.  
  
"D..raco" I mouthed. I thought they wouldn't be able to hear me. But they did.  
  
"Draco?" The voice said again.  
  
"DRACO?!?!?!??" A cold, steely, angry voice. My father.  
  
I screamed. "FATHER!! I'M SORRY!!!" and tears start to run down again.  
  
Another hand grabbed me. But this time my the hair. "LISTEN UP BOY!! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME!!! I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING THAT HURTS!!" My head burns. I screamed and started to kick around. "NO NO DON'T STOP!!!"  
  
"I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING FATHER!!!!!" The cold voice screamed. And I realized it was a girl's voice. The hands that was grabbing my hair slowly slide down to my shoulders. I whimpered curled myself up under the covers. I squeezed my eyes shut. Even though it made no difference. There was nothing but darkness.  
  
Is this a dream?  
  
Or  
  
Am I blinded?  
  
Blind  
  
Blind  
  
Blind  
  
Blind  
  
I threw the covers down and sat up.  
  
"WHERE AM I?!?!?!" I screamed. And finally,  
  
Silence.  
  
I hear someone whispered outside.  
  
"How did he got..."  
  
I open my eyes.  
  
It was no longer darkness. But everything is VERY blurry. I manage to see a window.. and there are five people there.  
  
"I'm asking how did he got fucking blinded!" A raged voice snarled. And I heard the slammed of a fist connected to a desk.  
  
"I want to know too," it was the soft voice. "But I don't know. The rains are supposed to heal non-magical people. So I thought we should bring him here. But it didn't work. Instead we let him lay on the bed for two days letting him bleed, thinking the rain will heal him sooner or later. But no, it didn't."  
  
"I think I know why." It was the same voice as the one that screamed out my name. The girl's voice.  
  
"Why, sister?" A new voice said. It sounded familiar. But I can't remember.  
  
"He's magical. It's the only logical answered. But I don't think he's our kind. If he was, he would be turned to the half creatures we all turn to once we enter the Healing Rains."  
  
Everything turned crystal clear. I was in a bed full with blood. The bed was made out of crystal with water inside forming dolphins. Everywhere was raining. I closed my eyes and tilt my head back. Allowing the rain fall down to my face. The soft, gentle rain.  
  
I looked at the window. And stared carefully at the group of people.  
  
One of them was a boy. He had black hair and dark skin. He was wearing sliver chains, rings, one earring at his left ear. He is wearing a sliver color jersey and shorts.  
  
Another one looked like she's Japanese. She is wearing the traditional Japanese clothing but there is no trees or nature pictures placed in the silky clothing. Nothing but white.  
  
Another girl looked she's wild. She's Asian but she dyed her whole head gold with red streaks. She's wearing a T-shirt that says: I FEAR NO BEER. And black jeans that are way too big that drags the floor.  
  
The other one looked like her sister. She's also Asian but dyed chestnut streaks from her hair. She was wearing a jean trench coat with a red shirt and black tight pants. Her appearance showed hatred, cold, and aggressive.  
  
And there, was the girl that smacked my rear end.  
  
I slowly tried to get off the bed. But instead I fell down. I grabbed the chair besides the bed, and the chair fell with me, the sound of the crash ringed my ears and I screamed out again.  
  
I got their attention.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!" The boy said. He kicked the door open and ran towards to me and grabbed my hands. "Are you ok?"  
  
I screamed again with tears coming out. "GET OUT GET OUT!!!!!" I started to kick with panic. I don't even know him and he's cares about me? I squeezed my eyes shut tighter. Till a pair of soft hands pulled me to an embrace. I cried again. But this time, I know that it was the Japanese girl and relax slightly. I pressed myself closer to her and feel her warm body warm my cold, hard one. I hated that way. I hate the way people describe me. Cold, evil, Mal...  
  
I stopped. And think again.  
  
Mal...  
  
"What's my last name?" I asked suddenly. They all looked at me for a while with pity looks (but the trench coat person)  
  
"Draco...there's something you need to know first..but before we tell you..let me introduce you to my friends." She pointed at the girl that smacked me.  
  
"Her name, is Fillian." She said. I stared at her for a while. She's winking at me and giggling. I shuddered.  
  
"She's Victoria." She pointed at the girl with the beer issue. She's grinning this stupid grin that is too big for her face.  
  
"That's her sister, Janet." She pointed at the girl that looked very, very aggressive. She snorted and didn't even brother to look at my face.  
  
"That's Matt." She pointed at the punk looking boy. Who's tugging his earring again.  
  
I don't care. Something is wrong with me and they are about to tell me.  
  
"When we founded you. Your chest was seriously injured. So.." Shizuko hesitated. "we told a nurse to help you mend it....but we didn't know she was a beginner...and she changed your.chest.."  
  
I stopped breathing. Instantly I grabbed my shirt and ripped it apart. And stared.  
  
"Oh..my god." And my face turned red.  
  
Matt turned away. Blushing.  
  
"I'm so sorry Draco." Shizuko whispered. "You're.now.."  
  
"A transsexual." Janet said calmy. Her eyes fixed at me. Waiting for my respond.  
  
I didn't do anything. I slowly reached out and touched it. Victoria ran towards me and slapped my hand. "Don't be gross!!" She said. I shook my head twice. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING. I'M IN A DREAM.  
  
"WHAT KIND OF NURSE IS SHE?? I'M SUEING HER!!" I screamed. They all are staring at me.  
  
"A different nurse you'll see..she's magical.but not the kind like yours.." I was about to screamed back when Fillian changed the subject. "The other bad thing about you is the bump you have had made your memory short termed and you may forgot many things. For an example, your last name is Malfoy. But you'll forget it soon."  
  
Holy shit. 


	3. Let’s change this stupid boygirl!

New and Forgotten  
  
Summary: It's the six year for Hogwarts. A group of kids had affected Malfoy's life and now he's slightly blind and have forgot a lot of things. Harry and Ron bet each other they can help him remember his past. The reward was having Hermione. SLASH HP/DM/RM rated R for sexual thoughts from Harry and Ron, swearing, dirty humor, rape.OOC.slight Hermione bashing at the end. Does that mean PG-13??? Tell me ppl.  
  
O________O I GOT FRICKING REVIEWS!!! **faints** hehehhee sorry..  
  
Don't worry guys!! He won't STAY as a transsexual.chill. If u want him to..review. If not, blah blah? And someone..  
  
LEMON, GRAPHIC RAPE, SHOULD I?????????  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 2: Let's change this stupid boy/girl!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is really stupid.  
  
I can't believe I AGREE to do this. My sister and her annoying friend Fillian sure convinced me.  
  
I hate being Victoria's sister. She's such a pain in the ass.  
  
And now she expects me to change Draco's appearance to look more of a 'man' so no one will get suspicious of his..gender.  
  
I have been studying him for a while. I took a hair of his and gave it to Shizuko. With her brains and white magic, she managed to read his life to me with the mere disgusting hair.  
  
I, unlike the other fools, Don't think Malfoy being a transsexual is a big deal. There are many people who are transsexual out there. A rich, snobby, foolish man can be a transsexual right?  
  
Harry Potter. I have read about him before from the books my mother use to have. Now that she's gone like our father, Every thing belongs to me and my sister. The books mention how famous he was. I don't really give a shit. But Malfoy did at the past. Now, he doesn't even remember the 'GOLDEN BOY'  
  
Here I am, sitting in front of the transsexual, with Fillian and my sister besides me.  
  
"Make him with more bigger eyes!! CUTE!!"  
  
"EWW!! NOT CUTE!! Make him have a long cock!! SEXY!!"  
  
"NO!!! Fine then, make him strong!! HOT!!"  
  
"NO!!! Make him more pale looking!! GOTH!!"  
  
"No!!! Buy chains!!! PUNK!!!"  
  
What the hell? Why am I not SAYING a single word and let them chose FOOLISH choices. I mean, it doesn't even matter if what he looks like. If his gender was founded out, I don't care. I will show no shock or pity. I will just laugh at this so-call great Malfoy boy at his mistakes.......  
  
"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!!"  
  
What an immature way to solve problems.....  
  
"I WON!!!" My sister jumped in the air and punch the air. Showing her navel to everyone. Not that we cared of course.  
  
"Ok, sis, it's CUTE!!!!"  
  
I signed and shook my head. Why am I so helpless sometime? Why don't I put a fight and make Draco to a GIRL instead huh? Why can't I make his breast big and turn HER to a slut?? Why can't I make everyone mad at me? I love it that way. Everyone disapproving me. I have problems yes I know. But no one else knows. I have a brain problem. And I'm not fucking joking.  
  
I placed my hands to Malfoy's shoulder. He winced and squeezed his eyes shut. I signed.  
  
"Listen Malfoy. If I make you LOOK cute, you'll act cute. Understand?" He nodded. But he looked lost. Of course, making him cute will be a piece of cake. Since his head won't work as an average person, he probably doesn't even know what kind of jackass he was in the past.  
  
"First, Never, never swear. Understand?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Second, Be QUIET. Don't go bitching others for no reason. Ok?" He opened his eyes and stared at me. His gray eyes looked confused. I guess this isn't as a piece of a cake. This cake is going to be full of dog shit.  
  
"You said cute people don't swear.. You're not cute? Are you not successful in love?" he asked.  
  
Roars of laughter came behind me from my sister and her bitchy friend. I squeezed my eyes shut with anger. Love. I hated the truth. The truth is, I am not good at love. Someone once loved me. But in the end, I figure he used me. He was a player. He wanted me because he thinks I'm a challenge, a cold one, a virgin, and a bet he had with his ridiculous friends. I HATED him. If I ever see him again, I'll make his life a living hell.  
  
(Authors note: heheh.guys.it's someone from Hogwarts..heheehehehehhehehehhee)  
  
I touched his eyelids. "Shut them." I hissed dangerously. The laughter stopped instantly when my voice changed slightly. He did what he was told and closed mine too. I imagine great, innocence, sparkly, almost sliver eyes. Wide, beautiful.and it'll attract a lot of attention right away.. My fingers tingled. And I know my magic is working. The tingle soon ended and I opened my eyes and he did the same. I gasped when I saw those eyes. So did the immature fools behind me.  
  
His eyes were unusually big. Like children. His slivery eyes looked so pure.and the quiet kind too. Like calm slivery waters..  
  
"OH MAN THAT LOOKS GOOOOOOOD!!!" Fillian said. And it seriously sounds wrong. I shook my head to snap off the dizziness.  
  
"MORE!!" My sister yelled. I look at Malfoy. What else is there?  
  
"Make his voice softer and quieter!! CALM!! GO GO!!!" My sister is going mad. I shook my head harder and placed my hands at his Adam's Apple. I closed my eyes and imagine famous singers singing sad songs. The kind that can bring emotion people to tears. This one was quite easy to change since there's not much to change. Still, my head burns and my ears ring. But I ignored it all. Fingers tingled again and it faded a lot faster. But my head still burned. I HATE how weak I can really be. But I never showed it.  
  
"I'm done Malfoy." I said. He opened his voice and whispered quietly "Testing..testing." It's soft and quiet. The shy type I guess. I forced a smirk. Showing it wasn't a big deal to use all that magic. But I can see black spots now. And it's getting bigger.  
  
"MORE!!!!" Fillian screamed. I squeezed my eyes tight, It feels like I'm being hit over and over again with a brick.  
  
"Let her rest." Draco's soft voice said. And slowly he placed his warm hands to my cheek. My eyes widen and I fell back. Shocked at what he have done. He smiled lightly at me. "Don't worry. I don't have a thing about you."  
  
"HEY!! Let's make him have soft delicate skin!!" Fillian screamed. Victoria grinned. Then something hit her.  
  
"I feel like I'm making Draco more of a girl then a man."  
  
Oh, yea, I, like totally forgot.  
  
No wait. I seriously DID forgot.  
  
Oh shit. For once Victoria Wong remembers something that Janet Wong have forgotten. 


	4. Dreams and changing

New and Forgotten  
  
Summary: It's the six year for Hogwarts. A group of kids had affected Malfoy's life and now he's slightly blind and have forgot a lot of things. Harry and Ron bet each other they can help him remember his past. The reward was having Hermione. SLASH HP/DM/RM rated R for sexual thoughts from Harry and Ron, swearing, dirty humor, rape.OOC.slight Hermione bashing at the end. Does that mean PG-13??? Tell me ppl.  
  
I THANK YOU ALL TO GIVE ME REVIEWS!!! U ALL KICK ASS!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 3: Dreams and changing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Omigod. He's so fucking cute!!  
  
There he is, alone in the room reading. Not a sound from him. He is sure looks like those smart and quiet ones!! I mean, I'll do anything to let me ran my fingers around his soft glowing skin!!  
  
I may introduce myself!! My name is Fillian Kwon!! I live with my brother and my friends in the world of ILLUCRETS. It's illusion and secrets put together. Anyone who lives here is magical. Not Draco's magic though. We have the power for others to see illusions and we can know other people's secrets (such as reading their minds or their past). But we are not allowed to go out of other worlds. Or we will be executed from the king. He's a half dragon and half a foolish man. I hate him because he once tortured me when I tried to hit one of his sons. I mean hit as the.more interesting kind. But.kinda by force.  
  
Heh, I'm sure it'll be easy to chain this little blond up in the bed and..meeoooow. I don't care if he/she have those two heavy and big boobs because I'm a bisexual.  
  
"In your dreams Kwon." Janet said dryly. Who seem to appear out of nowhere. Fuck her. I hate how she reads my mind like she cares for what I think. If she's trying to treat me like a sister, thanks, but no thanks. Who'll want YOU to be a sister?  
  
"What are YOU doing here WONG? Thinking what I'M thinking?" I said sarcastically. She smirked and shook her fingers in front of me.  
  
"No Kwon. I'm here to talk to Draco and YOU. Even though I know I'll regret talking to prostitutes like YOU." She chuckled bitterly  
  
I snorted. "Don't envy my job Janet. Being a prostitutes isn't as bad as you think.."  
  
"What's a prostitute?" An innocence voice asked us. I turn my head towards Draco. Who's now looking at us with a baffled look.  
  
"Never mind THAT Malfoy," Janet said with her eyes raised. She probably thinks 'what the hell I made him tooo innocence'. "I just had a talk with Shizuko. She said you're from Hogwarts. Do you remember?"  
  
He hesitated. And nodded slowly. "I remember.I suppose."  
  
"Well, as you can remember, WE, don't go to Hogwarts. So we can't keep an eye on you. Which means when you're completely blind, we can't help you. So, I've decided to chose one of the students from Hogwarts to help you, do you remember any of your friends from Hogwarts?"  
  
Who does this bitch think she is?  
  
"And this is all YOUR idea. Did anyone agree with YOUR idea?" I said, trying to pick up a fight. But Janet just snorted how I did.  
  
"No one. But I'm sure Malfoy will agree with us. If not, I guess you want me to look for some other hookers to help him maybe?" she said.  
  
That did it.  
  
"YOU LITTLE BITCH!!" I screamed and slapped her across the face hard. Her face whipped to the direction I slapped her. Her head stayed that direction. But it came back up and she grabbed my hair. Pulling it hard that some of the hair came off, I screamed. But that wasn't enough. She threw me down and I landed on the floor face first.  
  
"Stop it!!" Draco cried out and pulled Janet away. She snarled and placed a hand at the cheek I've slapped. And she grabbed me up and threw my face against the wall and press me harder. I screamed even though that wasn't much a scream with the wall covering the sound.  
  
Then someone else cried. Louder and more painful.  
  
It was Draco. His pupils are now gone and he's reaching out. Trying to get us. His blindness must have took over. And once he's blind, he act...insane.  
  
"I CAN'T SEE!!" He covered his eyes and sank to the floor. Tears came from him and it's probably because the eyes burned. Janet let go of me and ran towards to him.  
  
"MALFOY!! LISTEN TO ME!!" She shook him hard and the shoulders. He cried louder and it echoed the whole house. Which is pretty big.  
  
The door was open in a wink. Shizuko ran towards Draco and pushed Janet off him gently. I expected Shizuko to try calm Draco down. But she didn't. Instead, she whacked him on the head hard. Causing him to be unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Not that dream again.  
  
I dreamed I was at my knees in front of Voldemort  
  
And he was doing that painful curse towards me. And it feels like it was the twentieth time. I cried out for help because there was Ron and Hermione. But they were watching. Hermione was smirking and Ron had his hand at Hermione's prefect shaped breast. And to make it worse, Ron gave it a squeeze just to make me furious.  
  
That's when a girl, wearing all white, ran towards me and everything changes. Everything vanished. The pain, my 'friends', and Voldemort .The background became white too. The girl had long blonde hair and great big sliver eyes. She smiled and stroked my cheek in a gentle way that all my stress. My arms wrapped around her. Her warm body slowly pressed against mine. My head rested on her head and sniffed the smell of the hair. Strawberries. I smiled and kissed her soft head. She smiled and whispered: "I love you.."  
  
That's when everything changes again  
  
She pushed me back with horror. Her pupils were gone and her white clothes started to leak out pools of blood. Her blonde hair turned midnight black. Her soft glowing skin crumbled up and burst to flames.  
  
"I HATE YOU POTTER!!!!" She screamed in pain and anger. And the voice, was surely Malfoy's. She reached towards me. But her hand fell apart and dropped to my feet. I screamed and screamed.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Harry!! Are you OK?? HARRY!!!" I opened my eyes and Ron was there. I was at the Burrow. He grinned. "You sounded like you're going through oral sex!!" He said. "It won't be Hermione giving you the job I assure you." Adding a dirty smile from his lips.  
  
But I'LL be the one giving her the squeeze.  
  
"It's around 4am Harry!! You better not look tired tomorrow, because we're going to the ALLEY. And you know what alley I mean. We're going to buy the school supplies." He reminded me like I was this three-year-old kid  
  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"IT WORKED!!!"  
  
Cheers of joy.  
  
I woke up and saw Shizuko behind me holding my head. Everyone else was jumping in the air besides Janet. Who turned away from either disgust...or was it relief?  
  
"GUESS WHAT DRACO???" Matt shouted. "YOU ARE NOW A FUCKING BOY!!"  
  
"WHAT???" I instantly blushed crimson red.  
  
"Oops. Didn't mean it that way. I meant that you're now a boy back." I glanced down and stared at myself. I was, indeed, a boy again. I smiled faintly. Not showing much expressions. I was about to be more happy, when, I guess Janet had read my mind, and added quickly  
  
"But sometimes, for no reasons, you'll turn to a girl. But not a transsexual. A girl. Hopefully that brings disappointment..." She drawled.  
  
And it actually did.  
  
"So we planned to get you to the alley with us.this is against the laws but we are willing to do it. And let's see did you meet someone you know or remember there.and we'll have a talk with that person whenever or not they will like to keep an eye on you. We already wrote a letter to your Headmaster. Do you know who?" Shizuko asked.  
  
Albus.  
  
I nodded my head. She smiled.  
  
"You better rest. It's 4 am." She whispered. And she blended down and gave me a soft feathery kiss on my forehead. Electricity of stun ring hard on my head. The kiss didn't made me feel like I was in love though.  
  
It feels like....  
  
As if she was...  
  
My mother.  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. To THE alley

New and Forgotten  
  
Summary: It's the six year for Hogwarts. A group of kids had affected Malfoy's life and now he's slightly blind and have forgot a lot of things. Harry and Ron bet each other they can help him remember his past. The reward was having Hermione. SLASH HP/DM/RM rated R for sexual thoughts from Harry and Ron, swearing, dirty humor, rape...OOC...slight Hermione bashing at the end. Does that mean PG-13??? Tell me ppl.  
  
Ok.......here it goes............ I have bad news!! A few weeks ago my computer got a virus My aunt came to fix it AND SHE SAW ALL THIS AND SHE TOLD MY MOM!! SHE GAVE ME A LONG YELLING!! Now....i will still continue....but I won't update that soon!!  
  
A reply:  
  
The Hermione/Ron/Harry part was only for a while. Because read my summary again XD. They first wanted Hermione for the reward to make Malfoy remember things, but in the end...they don't want him to XD  
  
AND THE BEST RANGER (STRIDER) FROM LOTR IS ALL MINE!! THIS IS A FACT!!!! XD XD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 3: To the alley.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wished they don't need to make a big deal out of it.  
  
"A SLYTHERIN!! THAT'S SOOOOOO DAMN COOL!!!DUDE, DO THEY SELL DRUGS??" 


End file.
